


Small Paws

by CallSignTracer1698



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt, Just mindless writing to process, Mentions of Widowmaker and Emily Overwatch, nothing special, personal, pet death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallSignTracer1698/pseuds/CallSignTracer1698
Summary: Nothing special, I just needed to write some things out to process it. Probably not even worth posting but who cares it's my page anyhow.
Kudos: 4





	Small Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Oct. 23 we had to put one of our dogs down do to age and declining health. What hurts even more is a year and a day before we had to put down our cat for similar reasons. So October just isn't a good month. 
> 
> Not only that my personal dog, who has helped me through a lot of panic attacks and nightmares is suddenly facing multiple seizures and is unsteady. Here's hoping I won't have to write a second one so soon.

Lena sprinkled the last handful of dirt over the freshly filled in hole. Working methodically she neatly ringed the grave with shards of granite and lay slabs of slate rock over the dirt. Sentimental she withdrew an old soda bottle cap from her pocket, and with a moments hesitation she wedges it between two pieces of slate. 

Once that was finished she set aside her shovel and sat down pulling her knees to her chest. It was quiet, the partially dense young pine saplings gave an air of seclusion and yet it was close enough to the house it had a sense of deep belonging. The rocky hillside was calm this time of day, the chickens silently pecked the dirt, cows grazed in the far lot, even the pigs lay in a silent repose all seeming to know what was happening and giving tribute; a long howl resonated from a neighboring pup giving way to a twinge in Lena's heart. 

It ached. Aching in the sort of way that one does when they lose someone dear. Laying a hand on the small grave she closed her eyes as tears silently rolled down her cheeks onto the smooth stone.

"H-hey there old girl, we're here at last. Just like I promised. All your buddies are here, you remember Rumple don't-cha?" she started, her voice cracking several times as she bit back another torrent of tears. "I'm sure your doing better, it may be a bit lonely for now even with all your old pals. I'll be along in time, for now just be a good girl and I'll see you then."

Lena felt like she was swallowing glass as she spoke, a silent sob wracking her body as the finality of everything sunk in. That pudgy little body would no longer be waddling down the hall, taking up the perfect spot to trip her as she walked by with snacks, or to warm her feet during a long movie. She knew she needed to get back, everyone was waiting. She thanked the gods above they had let her do this on her own, they loved her too but they had entered near the end of the little one's life and saw to it she could grieve on her terms. 

"I'll see you then..." repeating herself Lena stood, grabbing the shovel as she went, and started her track back down towards the house. 

Breaking through the treeline she glanced back one last time to the rocky hillside, where yet another soul had been laid to rest. Sending off a silent goodbye, she turned and headed back up the path to the house where Widow and Emily waited for her along with the rest of their furry brood. Picking up the pace at the thought Lena jogged forward, heart broken but on the path to mend.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in Peace Ella Bella, you're sorely missed but no longer in pain. We'll all see you again someday.


End file.
